moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Genevieve Leliana Valroyne I
Lady Genevieve Leliana Valroyne I is the current Duchess of Wardenfall, and official figurehead of the waning noble House of Valroyne. Genevieve's history is one of glory, honor, and failure. Genevieve is no stranger to the rigors and brutality of war and tragedy having served as an initiate of the Silver Hand during the Third War, then as a Crusader of the Scarlet Crusade serving in a few campaigns. Suffering the loss of a large majority of her family, all noble titles, and accompanying lands. Genevieve has stood steadfast and continues to march forward for the honor and survival of House Valroyne reclaiming the lands of Wardenfall and re-establishing ties with old allies she remains faithful to her duty. Appearance At every stage in her life Genevieve had been a stunningly attractive woman. From a cute little baby to a darling little girl whose brilliant emerald eyes could garner the adoration of her parents. Maturing into adulthood her more womanly features would become ever more comely. Her pale skin though smooth to the touch was marred with worn scars barely visible when looked upon from afar, her years of service upon the field of battle showing themselves upon her flesh. Her hands, most of all were deceitful, her palms calloused and rough from her training as a squire with war hammers and swords alike. Her beauty was not subtle in any fashion, it was natural and willful. Her often charming demeanor giving aid to the attractiveness of her soft lips often formed in a soft, warm smile. A gift from her mother, Genevieve's piercing emerald eyes which lit up with the ferocity and majesty of the Holy Light when in battle, but charming and beckoning when her gaze fell upon those who had her full attention. As a woman of high birth and nobility, she was always expected to carry herself with dignity, charm and charisma. Genevieve held her head high, and her posture dignified and proud. Each stride of her leg was a calculated move, the momentum of each step which accentuated her attractive figure and comely proportions, every curve of her body was a seduction and every movement an intimidation. By far her most striking and noticeable feature was her raven-black hair which could blend with the cold void of the great dark beyond and which shimmered as the stars when crowned by the brilliance of the dawn. Genevieve, the "Raven-Haired" as she was called, felt most alive when galloping upon her noble steed and her silk-like hair billowed and danced as the cold northern winds of the Highlands rushed upon her visage. Armor Typically when not on the battlefield stomping in undead skulls, Genevieve tends to adorn herself in lavish attire such as custom-tailored gowns for social occasions such as parties or simply for a walk around the market to display her wealth and rank often these dresses are handcrafted from Stormwind or even smuggled out of hostile Quel'Thalas. For a more casual attire, she opts for a noble duelist's attire, one that defines her chivalrous nature, but as well gives off an air of "street smarts". However, when in combat or taking long trips out of her lands Genevieve tends to place herself within heavy ornate plate armor to display her status as a paladin as most of the armor she adorns herself in usually have a knightly or holy influence. Arms In her youth Genevieve favored a war hammer as a weapon to shatter undead bones. Later in her time as a paladin of the crusade, she opted for a one-handed war hammer paired with a simple heater shield that bore the sacred "L" of Lordaeron. Nowadays Genevieve tends to sport a longsword and large ornate shield. Weapons of signifigance- Alliegence, Gift of the Hand- A well-made war hammer that bore the sacred sigil of the Silver Hand on it's head made from truesilver and a shaft of red oak. The war hammer was lost during the waning moments of the Third War. The weapon was blessed with a simple prayer meant to aid the young silver hand initiate in channeling the Light into the weapon's strikes. Infamy, the Crimson Breaker- A one-handed war hammer that was adorned with fiery red rubies imbued with fire enchantments. The head of the hammer was crafted from red steel commonly found in the mines of Wardenfall and bore the sigil of the crusade on the end. The hammer was paired off with a standard issue shield of the Scarlet Crusade. Though a weighty weapon to handle it proved instrumental in keeping the young crusader alive, the rubies were fashioned onto the hammer from the necklace of the deceased Viscountess Katarina Valroyne. Noble's Pledge, the Swiftblade & Remembrance, Aegis of the Fallen- Noble's Pledge, is a fine longsword crafted from silver adorned with holy runes forged from the fires of Ironforge. The enchantments upon the blade function in a few notable ways: A holy rune to harden the length of the blade so as to resist shattering or dulling, another for channeling the Light easier through the length of the weapon and attuning it to it's wielder often for enhancing one's own speed and agility, and a final rune for flashing brightly as a means of distraction or blinding for a moment. The Shield that is paired with the longsword, Remembrance, is a shield of fine craft meant for defending the Duchess on the field of battle. The shield is crafted from the trees around Genevieve's old family estate during her childhood. The shield's face is strengthened by a steel finish that cover's the wooden body and is trimmed with red steel. On the face of the shield is the fire of the Scarlet Crusade burning with a slight glow. The back of the shield has enchanted writings from her sacred libram which she utilizes when flipping through a lofty libram simply isn't an option. The enchanted words upon the shield enable Genevieve to quickly enable a retribution aura that surrounds the paladin to strike out with arcs of holy light at unwitting attackers, or to call upon a quick but weak shield of holy Light to defend against harmful spells, though the shield does not have any defenses against hexes or curses. =History= ---- Early Life The woman who was to be Genevieve L. Valroyne was born in the last month of the year 11 L.C. to the noble family of House Valroyne, who governed minor holdings for their kings and queens as Viscounts and Viscountesses. Although the eastern kingdoms had been ravaged by the Second War and though his battle scars were many, Viscount Nathaniel Valroyne was graced by his first-born daughter and heir to the Valroyne estate. Genevieve' birth was a momentous occasion as the Viscountess had always feared that her husband would not come back form the war to witness his child's birth. It is said that that the Viscountess claimed that the newborn Genevieve smiled the moment the priest placed her in her mother's arms for the first time. As Genevieve grew older she experienced nobility firsthand as she was drilled in her mannerisms, speech, poise, and just about every aspect of her life that needed to be ironed out or reinforced. Genevieve was young but calm...She was fiery and willful, but graceful and respectful. Even at a young age, Genevieve learned to use every advantage she had whether it be her adorable face or her silver tongue to sway her parents and various others to get what she wanted. By the age of 9 Genevieve was sent off the family estate to begin training in the ways of the Light as a page to the Order of the Silver Hand by her father, much to the chagrin of her Mother who desired her daughter to stay far away from any form of violence. After a few years and the realm in peace Genevieve soon found herself as a squire to a gruff and elderly Paladin by the name of Yhorg Vendrickson who was completely immune to all of Genevieve's cunning nature. On the eve Genevieve's 14th birthday, her parents hosted a ball attended by minor nobles and vassals to House Valroyne. Genevieve was enamored by it all, for a long time she had known only duty, honor, and virtues but to witness the nobleman and noblewoman dancing, flirting and drinking she couldn't help become enthralled by the many affairs of nobility. Even at a young age Genevieve was already blooming into the "Raven-haired" beauty she would be later known for to this day, she had suitors and admirers making promises, offering gifts and proclaiming undying love. Genevieve was flattered and amused by it all. However, such a night would not last as the Third War ruined the peace that she had grown up in and was so fond of. The Third War After the rumors spread of many orc slaves rising in revolt against their masters, Genevieve was sent on deployment along with many other Silver hand initiates and knights to aid in quelling the rebellious green skins. During the battle of Strahnbad Genevieve had the honor of defending the city alongside many great paladins of the order as well as being led by Grand Master Uther Lightbringer himself. The orc renegades were tough foes who showed no mercy and fought like crazed animals. When Genevieve faced her first orc, she felt terror for the first time as the raging green skin managed to bash in her shield and toss her like a ragdoll. Thankfully her paladin mentor during her days as a squire managed a timely arrival and saved her. After that first encounter Genevieve swore to the Light that she would never cower before her foe and as she prayed. Sir Yhorg would place a spare war hammer in her hands and told her simply, "Fight." Almost as if though her prayers were answered when the next skirmish came the Light filled her with courage as she rushed forth to meet the charge of the green-skinned bastards with a serene mind and a fiery heart those that had breached the walls. When the cavalcade of steel rushed and battered against armor and shield she felt the strength of the Light rush through her body and into the war hammer as it shone brightly with the majesty of the holy light. And the temperance of a mind of battle as she launched a viable assault against a brutish orc that was attacking a lone footman who had been coerced into combat away from the main defensive line. Finally, she realized what it meant to call oneself a paladin the moment she shattered the ribs of an orc with the war hammer that had been placed in her hands and pulled the footman back into formation; the man's eyes filled with gratitude for the timely rescue. When the fighting was over, and the orcish renegades had retreated, Genevieve hefted the weapon onto her shoulder and breathed a heavy sigh, finally her first real experience of battle was over. It was nothing like the stories of valor the old veterans had boasted, no it was a far more sordid affair. As the cheers of victory resounded through the air it and Genevieve walked through the ramparts tending to the injured is when she caught word of Prince Arthas Menethil's daring assault upon the orc's encampment and had defeated their leader. Genevieve could only be filled with pride in her prince and nation. Passing through the rubble of one of the fallen walls a familiar sight was caught. As her emerald eyes shifted to the bodies of the dead she noticed a battered shield, her shield, as it lay on the ground motionless. The air was cold and brisk, the broken splintered face of the shield spattered with orcish black blood, she could only manage a frown as she thought then on her weakness and her solemn oath to become stronger for the sake of her family's honor. Genevieve would leave that terrified girl she once was on the battlefield, there with her broken shield upon the ground. After the battle, Genevieve didn't see the end of her duty as she and a few units were assigned to Arthas' forces at Hearthglen who had managed to track a tainted shipment of grain to the city. It didn't take long for an undead army to assault Hearthglen. The defenders having to deal with plagued citizens and undead attackers. Genevieve felt a chill down her spine as she witnessed men and women dying and writhing in pain from the plague, only to look over the walls at vile undead impaling footmen and innocents. The battle was hard fought and truth be told she doesn't recall the entirety of the chaos only that by the end of the siege she was still bashing in the skull of an already slain undead with her war hammer until it was reduced to mush and screaming with tears running down her cheeks. After Hearthglen it was by the suggestion of her mentor that she take a short leave of absence, though every paladin was needed in this dire time Genevieve needed more than the Light to keep her mind from cracking from the stress of it all. When she was escorted home by Sir Yhorg and a few initiates she arrived to witness her family estate burning, the once lavish halls tarnished with blood and signs of battle. The house guard had either been slaughtered or turned to wretched undead. Her Father lay in a pool of his own blood surrounded by a few faithful knights who hadn't fled or were slaughtered within the wine cellar trying to hold out for reinforcements. Sir Yhorg, Genevieve, and the escort that had arrived with them assaulted the scourge raiders who had been trying to get into the cellar. Genevieve had to smash in the torso of her once beautiful mother who had been turned into an undead thrall of the Scourge, she had to see the look of terror and weeping face of her dying father, and she had to live with the horror that her sisters and many others were missing, dead, or otherwise. Strahnbad built her into a soldier, Hearthglen shattered her faith, and her promise to her father as he died in her arms would mold Genevieve into an instrument of the Light. The Scarlet Crusade (WIP) Faction * The Scarlet Crusade - brought into the fold at a young age by her paladin mentor. Though the order is mostly defunct, she will always count herself among them. * The Grand Alliance - Genevieve owes much to the crown of Stormwind and the brave denizens that fight for the values which are held so dear to its many races. * The Silver Hand (Formerly) - Recently the Silver Hand has made quite the comeback, Genevieve considers them an old relic of the past, but with their renewed fervor and efforts she has renewed her faith in the order. Title Scarlet Crusader - Granted to her by the Scarlet Hammer Leadership as a true confederate of the crusade. Duchess of Wardenfall - With the reclamation of the capital city of Wardenfall from aid of the Alliance and the Kingdom of Stormwind. These ancient lands which have been the site of many bloody battles. The bastion of possibly the last fertile lands within the Eastern Plaguelands. Countess of Valroyne- The House of Valroyne lorded over the county of Valroyne as vassals to the kings and queens of Lordaeron for many a year until the fall of the House of Menethil during the Third War. And even further within the annals of history, the lands of Valroyne were once the seat of the petty kings and queens of the House of Valroyne and their namesake. Baroness of Moraine - The Barony of Moraine has recently been vacated its villagers and townsfolk abandoning the area under dubious circumstances. Moraine was the childhood home of her mother, Katarina, Genevieve has opted to take possession of the ancient seat of power for House Trevelyan, now a noble house that is a shadow of its former self much like House Valroyne. =Personality= ---- Since a young age Genevieve was always well aware of her own beauty and makes use of her many physical attributes to further her agendas. Using her seductive attributes as a way of coercion, such as deliberate body language or even spoken language meant to entice or to charm. When she walks it is with an air of grace, every step is a glide that displays pride and nobility fitting of her rank within society. Her voice is always an even tone which reflects humility and elegance in her manner of speech. She has a bit of a teasing nature when in the company of the closest of friends and family. Genevieve is a woman of chivalry, charm, charisma and wit...Toward her allies at least. "Blood to ashes, we stand proud".- House Valroyne The words of House Valroyne could be described simply: Respect one's family and allies, retribution for the wicked, and above all never forget one's honor and dignity. These words exemplify the woman that Genevieve is and has lived by her entire life, and will continue to do so until her last breath. Beliefs Genevieve is a strong advocate for the Church of the Holy Light, she believes that it is able to accomplish a lot of good, although can get caught up in semantics and politics. Genevieve is supportive of the Lordaeron Diocese, hoping that one day the cathedral of Tyr's Hand can become a beacon of honor and justice. Quirks * Genevieve tends to snort when laughing genuinely, to avoid this she often covers her mouth when even chuckling lightly. * She often counts with her fingers. * She is very self-conscious about her hair. * Genevieve has small handwrting. * Has a tendancy to bite her lower lip. * Genevieve has a mischevious side despite appearing calm and graceful. * Tends to be ignorant of technology and distrusts machines. Relationships Mathilan Lionblood - Genevieve' first husband, and though the man swept her off her feet, there have been far too many circumstances over the years that prevent them from being together. She has grown an indifference for her ex-husband, but in her heart she will always count him as a friend. Galleron Martellus - Loyal vassal, Count of Valmere and a treasured friend. The unlikelihood of these two ever becoming allied with one another or even forming a bond of friendship was quite extraordinary. At one time the Duchess felt the cold and often distant stare of Galleron upon her when she was but a stranger in Stromgarde, a newcomer to many. She remembered him being cordial and polite, and yet always at an arm's length. Today, through means even she finds puzzling; Galleron Martellus is a willing and honored vassal of his own accord. Over the course of her political and military life in the eastern kingdoms and beyond Genevieve has met many people, some who have had large impacts on her character and those who she met in passing but nevertheless were remembered fondly. Eternal Loyalty and Gratitude for the Scarlet Hammer Friendship and Comradery for those who once served as retainers of House Valroyne Much Love and Fond memories for the Kingdom of Arathor... Though there are many who have not been named personally, Genevieve still remember's their faces, the joy and the pain, Genevieve may forget their names but their impact on her life will never diminish. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeron Peerage